We Fell in Love
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Ryder realizes his feelings for Kitty and invites her over to watch a movie only to find out she feels the same way. But when Kitty's brother's in the hospital, Kitty feels responsible. But she was his Kitty now. And he wouldn't anything or anyone hurt her. Kyder with Jarley and Finchel. Finn and Ryder friendship. ENJOY!


Ryder didn't know what was happening to him. He watched as Kitty performed the song _Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours _in front of the glee club for wonderful week and he couldn't focus on anything. Lately he hadn't been able to focus. He sighed as Kitty finished the song and high fived Blaine and Sam. Mercedes and Kurt gave her some not-so-constructive criticism and soon, Ryder was running down the hall to Finn's office. "Hey, Finn, can I talk to you for a second?" Ryder and Finn had become very close that year. They were almost like brothers. They told each other everything. Finn complained about how much he missed Rachel. Then Ryder complained about how much he liked Marley. Then they gave each other advice.

"Hey Ryder," Finn nodded. "What is it?"

"Okay…lately I haven't been able to focus on anything. All I can think about is this girl…"

"Is it Marley again? Dude…you need to get over her." Finn laughed.

"No…it's…um…don't laugh…it's…Kitty." Ryder finally told Finn.

"Kitty? As in Kitty Wilde? Kitty as in the cheerleader Kitty?" Finn smirked. "Wow…I didn't see that coming."

"She's been really nice lately and I just can't forget about her…like ever."

"I know what you mean, man. It sucks. When I was a sophomore, I was dating Quinn. She was pregnant at the time but all I could think about was Rachel. Once I almost called Quinn Rachel. Wanna know how to deal with it?" Finn asked. Ryder nodded. "Ask Kitty if she wants to practice for glee or grab a pizza and watch a movie one night. It can start out as just a friend thing. Then, make your move. Just say something really nice or romantic and then kiss her. It's as simple as that."

"Wow…you're right!" Ryder grinned. "Thanks!"

"Anytime," Finn smiled. Ryder waved before walking back into the hall. He saw Kitty standing by her locker and fixing her hair in the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he approached her.

"Hey Kitty."

"Oh…hey," She smiled.

"Do you wanna hang out after school? Grab a pizza and rent a movie or something? I mean…I need to start doing stuff with my friends," Ryder blurted out.

"Um…okay…yeah, sure. Let's do that," Kitty grinned before continuing applying her lip gloss. "Sounds fun."

"Cool. So you can come over or I can just drive you…"

"You can just drive me if that's okay…I would have to take the bus otherwise. My birthday isn't until June so I don't have my license yet. Just a permit," She explained.

"Awesome," Ryder smiled. "So do you wanna go now or…"

"Oh, yeah, right." She reminded herself. They walked out to Ryder's car, talking and laughing about the kids in glee. "So who out of the other kids do you think are gay?"

"Definitely Unique! And obviously Blaine…maybe Tina…"

"Absolutely! Also Artie," Kitty laughed as she agreed with Ryder.

"I think Mr. Schue is bad with relationships. I mean first he got divorced from a wife who faked a pregnancy then he was left at the altar by a woman he's been with for like four years! I mean seriously, the guy needs to get a life." Ryder chuckled and Kitty giggled as well.

"And Tina's a bitch! I mean she thinks I'm mean but she's the one who insulted Kurt while his dad had cancer. That's totally inconsiderate." Kitty playfully nudged Ryder. Once they reached his car, Ryder kindly opened the door for Kitty. He then sat in the driver's seat and turned on the radio. The song _Harder to Breathe _by Maroon 5 came on and Ryder started singing. Kitty laughed as he started to dance with his arms. Next, the song _Lucky _by Jason Mraz came on. The song is about being in love with your best friend. The car went silent as Ryder and Kitty listened to the lyrics carefully. By the time the song was over, they had reached a pizza place where they picked one up and drove back to Ryder's house.

"Be prepared to be asked lots of weird questions by my mom," Ryder warned.

"Okay," Kitty laughed. "Do you like Star Wars?"

"Yeah, those are like my favorite movies of all time," He answered.

"We should have a Star Wars marathon! Or Pirates of the Caribbean!" She suggested.

He high fived her and smiled. They walked into his house, and sure enough, his mom, Jill, was waiting for him to get home. "Hey mom," Ryder smiled at Jill. "This is my friend, Kitty."

"Hello, Kitty," Jill greeted. "Is that short for anything?"

"Katherine," Kitty grinned at Jill and Ryder, "nice to meet you Mrs. Lynn."

"You can call me Jill," Jill shook Kitty's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jill," Kitty corrected herself.

"Well, mom, we're gonna go watch a few movies in my room," Ryder informed her. "We picked up a pizza on the way home so you don't have to make dinner for us."

Ryder and Kitty ran up to Ryder's room and lied on his bed. Ryder put in the first Star Wars movie and the marathon began. They made a huge mess trying to throw pizza crumbs into each other's mouths. Halfway through the movie, Kitty moved a little closer to Ryder. He reached his arm around her and they both smiled. "This is fun!" Kitty laid her head on Ryder's shoulder.

"It is," He looked into her eyes and felt a lot of intense impulses. _Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! _Ryder chanted in his head. _Come on! You can do it! Remember what Finn said! 'Say something romantic and then kiss her!' _"Every moment I spend with you is like…a beautiful dream come true," He continued looking straight into her eyes.

Kitty beamed. She looked back at her legs. Ryder put his hand under her chin and softly pulled her face back to facing him. He smiled at her and said, "Wait a second…" He slowly leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed back after a few seconds. They both felt their bodies fill up with love and passion. Eventually, they both pulled away, smiling. "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I'm in love with you, too…" She trailed off. She was speechless.

"You're really awesome," Ryder chuckled. Kitty giggled and nudged him playfully. "I'm serious!"

"I know! That's what makes it so funny!" She laughed. "For the record, you're awesome, too!"

"You know, I've never met a girl who likes Star Wars and stuff. That's really cool," Ryder smirked before leaning in and kissing her again. She smiled against his lips.

"We should get back to the movie now," Kitty giggled.

"You're right, we don't want my mom to walk in on us kissing," Ryder joked. He reached his arm around her again and they continued watching the movie.

Ryder didn't drop Kitty off until almost 10:00. They only had time to watch the first three movies: _The Phantom Menace_, _Attack of the Clones_, and _Revenge of the Sith_. They still had three movies to watch for the next day or whenever they had the chance. They were both officially in love with each other. The next day, Ryder picked Kitty up and brought her to school. It was time to announce their new relationship to the school. They had an early glee club meeting that morning so they came up with the perfect way to tell the club. They sat in the front row next to each other. "Mr. Schue? Kitty and I have a song we would like to perform. Is that okay?" Ryder raised his hand.

"Yeah, sure, you can start anytime," Mr. Schue told Ryder.

"Are you ready?" Ryder whispered to Kitty. She nodded and they stood up, walking to the front of the class. They sang the song _Rhythm of Love_ by Plain White T's. Afterwards, the whole club was in shock.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Well, we were planning on telling you guys that…" Ryder started.

"You guys are never gonna work out." Tina smiled to herself.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"You heard her," Jake smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ryder frowned at his friend's comment. Jake and Marley were trying to set them up for a long time.

"I always thought you guys would be great together but we can all tell this is just a relationship so you guys can get over Jake and me." Marley explained.

"It's not like that at all, we actually like being with each other. Last night, Kitty came over and we spent almost seven and a half hours together having a _Star Wars _marathon. We took breaks to talk a little and stuff and it turns out we're both in love with each other." Ryder glared at Jake. How could he not support Kitty and Ryder's relationship when Ryder was so supportive of Jake and Marley's?

"I'm sorry, dude, but I don't think that's true." Jake rolled his eyes. Kitty grabbed Ryder's hand and pulled him back to their seats.

"It's okay. They don't have to support us," Kitty whispered into his ear. "We don't need them to be in this relationship. All we need is for them to be our friends."

"You're right." Ryder smiled and kissed Kitty's cheek. Kitty wasn't in any of Ryder's classes so they didn't see each other until lunch. Ryder stepped into the cafeteria after getting his food and saw Marley, Jake, Sam, Artie, Tina, and Blaine sitting at a table, laughing and talking. Kitty walked up next to him and sighed.

"Do you want to sit with them?" She asked.

"Yeah," He smiled. "Everybody needs friends."

"Okay," They walked to the table and sat down. "Hey guys," Kitty sat next to Marley.

"Hey," Marley grinned.

"What's up, bro?" Jake asked Ryder.

"Nothing, just sitting and eating," Ryder took a sip of milk.

"So how about a party on Saturday?" Jake asked randomly. "My mom's out of town for a girl's weekend or something."

"Cool," Marley smiled.

"I'm not doing anything," Kitty rolled her eyes. "I could come and suffer through your lame little get-together."

"I could go," Ryder smiled at Kitty.

"Well you can all come," Jake continued eating.

"My phone's ringing, I'll be right back," Kitty smiled and left the table. "Hello?"

"Katherine, you need to come home," Kitty's mom cried into the phone.

"What? Mom? What's going on?" Kitty asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Your brother fainted! He stayed home sick today and I just got home and found him unconscious in his room! I'm freaking out! I called an ambulance and we're on our way to the hospital right now! They say he's in a comma! Can you meet us there?!" Her mom bawled.

"Oh my God…" Kitty said, shocked. "I don't have a car! I can't drive!"

"Have a friend drive you! Please Katherine; I need you to come here now!"

"Okay, alright, I'll be there in a few minutes!" Kitty exhaled as she hung up the phone and ran back to the table. "Ryder, I need you to drive me to the hospital!"

"Why? What happened?" Ryder asked, stunned.

"My brother passed out," She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group. "I'm really scared!"

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you to that hospital," He realized she was crying and pulled her by her hand outside to his car. He drove her all the way across town to the hospital and they ran through the doors.

"I'm looking for Benjamin Ross Wilde!" Kitty cried.

"Room 206," The nurse smiled and faced another nurse to continue a conversation about babies. Ryder followed Kitty to the elevator and upstairs to the second floor. Soon they were standing next to Ben Wilde's cot while he laid there unable to breath.

"Mom," Kitty ran up and hugged her mother. Ryder glanced at the unconscious body.

"Oh, Katherine," Kitty's mom, Hanna, held Kitty in her arms. "Thank you for coming. Who's your friend?"

"Oh…um…" Kitty looked at her feet. She introduced Ryder through her tears, "This is Ryder Lynn. He's my friend from glee club."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Well…" Kitty glanced at Ryder, who had a confused expression displayed on his face. "Yes, I guess. How's Benny doing?"

"He's still not breathing. Whatever happened to him was very strong so he might not wake up for a while." Hanna held Kitty's hand. "I'm very glad you're here."

"Me too," Kitty smiled at Ryder and he died a little inside. He might not have always known it, but he loved Kitty and seeing her cry made him want to cry as well.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. You two can stay here." Hanna exited the room and Kitty fell into Ryder's arms crying.

Ryder kissed her head and held her close to him. He never even knew Kitty had a brother. "Thank you for taking me, Ryder. Can you please pray with me?" Kitty cried onto Ryder's shoulder. She was very religious and she knew that maybe if she prayed, Ben would get better. So Ryder and Kitty sat down and held each other's hands. Kitty cried and began to pray. "Please, God, let me have my brother back. Let him stay here with me. Help him find strength to wake up." Kitty couldn't continue. She was too torn apart. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?" Ryder asked, shocked.

"I didn't comfort him at all…him and my dog, Remy, were best friends at the beginning of the year. Then Remy died right before Dynamic Duets week. Ben gets made fun of all of time. He has ADD and he has autism. You might know him as Wild Benny or Ben Rose or Retard Ben Wilde? Yeah…and he doesn't have any friends. And then one day a few of the other cheerios and football players were making fun of him and I didn't defend him. Then I was borrowing his computer one day and searched for 'when does the new pirates of the Caribbean movie come out' and when I typed in W-H, his search history was 'what pills can kill you'. I didn't tell anybody because I was too scared. He tried to kill himself, Ryder." Kitty cried as she looked into Ryder's eyes.

"Shhhh…don't say it's your fault," He pulled her back into his arms. She was soaked at this point. He hated it when girls cried. The only time he had ever seen Kitty, of all people, cry was when that almost-school-shooting happened. But even Ryder was crying so it was nothing special. "Kitty?"

"What?"

"In the long run, it's his fault. I know you feel guilty now but when he wakes up, everything will be okay. I promise," He kissed her head and sighed. She was now _his _Katherine Wilde. And he wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt her.

**So I absolutely ship Kyder or Ryitty. I haven't decided what to call them so I'll call them Kyder. All of my other stories to this point have been Finchel stories besides the period in time when I was obsessed with 90210 and wrote a Lannie story. Well anyways, I hope you liked this and let me know if I should update. :)**


End file.
